


Beautiful Disasters

by Squoosestiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoosestiel/pseuds/Squoosestiel
Summary: 3rd person, Chapter one 3rd person Closed for Shiro, 2nd is 3rd person Omniscient, 3rd Chapter is 3rd person closed for Keith. 4th is omniscientShiro is pining really hard for Keith, Keith is pining really hard for Shiro, but they're both really good at covering up their feelings and they both think the other one is too good for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Reese for the Shaladin Secret santa. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible but there is a little angst but it's (hopefully) mainly fluffy

He was so cool. Too cool. Too cool for a guy like him that is. He had an air about him that was tough, but he was soft when you got to know him. His smile could melt glaciers as easily as they melted hearts.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" A bandeas waved in front of his face and he blinked back into the real world.

"Right, sorry. Studying. Where do you want to start Keith? What your worst subject?" Shiro said, trying not to zone out again, which was hard with how close Keith was sitting. 

The same could be said for Keith, however, who's focus kept drifting to the older student trying to help him not flunk out before he finished his first year, instead of the work he was supposed to be getting help with.

"I'm really doing bad in Language Arts class. Again..." Keith looked down at the library table in shame, and Shiro had to try not to laugh.

"Okay, so we'll do that first." Shiro said, as he reached for Keith's work for that class.

"Alright, first things first, everything handed in?" Shiro asked, and Keith nodded. "Alright, well, what stuff do you need help with an I can see if I can help you either hand it back in for s better grade or just do better on the next assignment like it." 

"We're over analyzing shit that isn't that isn't that deep."

"Alright, well, you need to pass this class. So just, bullshit. Use big words and fancy sentences and make them think you've found the hidden meaning. The person didnt just cross the river, they crossed the river into the unknown, entering the forest of self discovery." Shiro made a grand gesture with his hands, causing Keith to laugh, and Shiro would be damned if that wasn't the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

They finished up their study session, which mainly consisted of Keith getting distracted by Shiro, and Shiro trying his damned best not to show how much that smile of Keith's affected him. But they finished nonetheless. 

\---

"Shiro what the hell?"

"I know, it's bad, he's like, a whole grade younger than me AND I'm his tutor so it's almost like I'm his teacher and he's my student." "I'm not talking about that shiro. You are my fucking oreos. Like, all of them. There are none left" Matt held out an empty box of Oreos from his spot in the kitchen, where Shiro didn't even realize he had moved to. "Oh. Sorry. I'll get more tonight?" "You better." Matt put the empty box of Oreos in the trash and grabbed a bag of chips instead, walking back to where Shiro was sitting on the couch, flopping down and putting his legs on Shiro's lap. "What am I gonna do?" "Buy me more Oreos." "Not about that!" Shiro shoved Matt's shoulder lightly. "About the Keith situation." "I don't know," he said around a mouthful of chips, "I mean, you have two options here," he finished the chips in his mouth before continuing, "You do that thing you do where you don't show any emotion and eventually make him think you don't enjoy his company, or you can slowly start making it more obvious but not super obvious and maybe he'll catch on and maybe he'll feel the same and let you know. Or he won't." "You're so helpful." Shiro rolled his eyes and tapped Matt's legs, which he lifted up. Shiro grabbed the remote off of the table and sat back down, Matts legs landing back on his own nearly the second he sat back down. \--- The next week, Keith sat down looking smug. He held out his newest English essay proudly, a large red A across the top. Shiro looked it over and smiled. "The character crossed the river into the unknown, entering the forest of self discovery, seeking to learn more about himself on the path of life." Shiro laughed. "This is great. Your teacher bought it?" "He said," Keith stuck his nose up and put his finger over his lip, doing his best impression of a snobbish elitist, "'You're the only person in this class who understood the true meaning of the story.' Little does he know though, I didn't even read half of the book, I just used cliffnotes." Keith laughed and Shiro joined him, both of their eyes tearing up as the librarian shot them a disapproving glare. \--- The late summer that marked the beginning of school faded into the winter that signified the midpoint, and Keith didn't really need the tutoring anymore. They agreed to go until the last week of November, and that week had gotten there faster than Shiro liked. "Matt what the hell am I going to do. I only see him for our weekly study sessions and a couple times every so often between classes but that's practically it, and this is the last one." Shiro put his face in his hands, clearly in distress, and half sighed half groaned. Matt crouched down in front of him and slapped his hands on Shiro's shoulder. "My dude, here's what you're going to do. You're gonna ask that boy for his phone number. And then you're gonna text him. And then you're gonna warn me when you bring him back here so I can be anywhere but." Shiro pushed Matt gently into the table for that. Matt just laughed. "I already have his number dumbass. How do you think I contact him if I can't make it or something like that?" Shiro's tone was joking, and Matt rolled his eyes. "Well then step one is already completed for you." Matt stood up and walked out. "You still owe me Oreos by the way." \--- Shiro walked into the library and was a little surprised to see that Keith wasn't there, but he didn't think too much into it and sat down at their normal spot waiting for him. A half hour ticked by, then an hour, and Shiro was starting to get worried. He pulled out his phone and texted Keith. Just as he sent the text, he heard a thud behind him. He whipped around to find Keith on his hands and knees on the floor, gasping for air. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm late but I made it." Keith said between gasps for air. Shiro reached his hand down to help Keith to his feet. Just as Keith was back on two feet, there was a buzz accompanied by a louder than acceptable for libraries "nico nico nii!" coming from his phone. Keith froze when he heard it, and Shiro started laughing. Shiro started laughing even harder when Keith pulled out his phone and Shiro saw that his contact name was "Big Bara Tiddies". "I can explain." Keith paused for a second. "No i can't." "If it makes you feel better, mine is probably as bad, if not worse." Shiro said as he reached to pull out his phone. He pulled up Keith's contact and showed it to him. Keith tried, and failed to keep a straight face. "Sasukeith? Really? You couldn't think of something better?" Keith looked at Shiro with a disappointed look. "I thought it was funny. I can change it if you want though." "No its fine. It's cute." Keith froze when he realized what he said, but quickly went to correct himself. "For a naruto pun." Shiro laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. His gaze shifted down to the floor. That’s when he noticed it. “Keith?” Shiro tried to bite back the laugh that was rising. “Yeah?” Was Keith’s simple response. “Keith where are your books?” Shiro started shaking trying to hold back his laughter. Keith’s face went red and he put his head in his hands. “Shit. I’m sorry.” Keith said, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. Shiro put his right hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, dont worry about it. At this point it’s just reviewing stuff you already know anyway." "Yeah. You're right." Keith laughed nervously. "I'll just, head back to my room then. See ya." Keith turned to walk away. "Keith wait." Shiro grabbed his wrist, hard enough for Keith to feel it, but not hard enough that he couldn't continue walking if he wanted to. "Do you want to um... idk, hang out, or something? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, but I have clearance to leave base so we could go into town or something." Keith looked at Shiro for a second before replying. "Uh... yeah sure. Gimme a second to grab my jacket from my room." Keith turned and went to the door of the library. Shiro hesitated for a second before deciding to follow Keith up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of their last "study session", Shiro an Keith grew much closer, hanging out more and opening up to each other more. 

Eventually, Keith got sucked into Matt and Shiro's friendship, and the three of them became practically inseparable, pretty much only away from each other in class. 

At some point, the garrison almost just moved Keith to Shiro and Matt's dorm, since he was barely ever in his own. However, they decided against it, since that would remove their ability to kick Keith back to his own room if the three of them were being too noisy. 

\---

Everything got thrown off when Shiro and Matt were selected for the Kerberos mission. The reliable constants became wild variables, with Shiro and Matt constantly going for extra training, sometimes being gone long past when Keith eventually fell asleep. 

Keith rarely saw them, since their schedules were so different. They only saw each other consistently for longer than a few minutes on weekends, so they took as best advantage of this time as they could, having movie nights or going into town for no reason except to get away from the Garrison. 

\---

"Alright Shiro, it's your pick for movie night tonight." Matt said to Shiro, who was preparing snacks and popcorn in the kitchen.

"What do we have that we haven't already watched?" Shiro said back, turning his head just slightly over his shoulder so Matt could hear him before turning back to slicing apples. 

"Let's see, we've watched none of the alien movies we have."

"And we're not going to." Shiro replies, his tone a blend of joking and serious. "We're going farther than anyone else has in a month and I'd prefer for you not to be paranoid on the ship." 

Keith was in the bedroom getting blankets and pillows. A month. They only had a month together before Keith would be alone again, until they came back from Kerberos. The mission wasn't supposed to take longer than a couple months, but there was always the possibility they wouldn't be back for at least a year. 

Keith took a deep breath and walked into the main room, a smile plastered on his face. 

"How about we watch one of those B-movies we have a whole collection of from somebody." Keith said jokingly, throwing a pillow at Matt. 

"I wonder who it could be." Shiro laughed, as he brought in the snacks he made, setting them on the counter. "Let's just rewatch Mamma Mia or something."

"FUCK YEAH!" Keith and Matt yelled in unison, Keith tossing Shiro a pillow before he walked over and took his on Shiro's right side. 

Keith sat down next to Shiro, who was sat in the middle of the couch with both arms on the back of the couch. Matt sat down on Shiro's other side after putting in the, and Shiro brought his arms down around the both of them. Keith tried to reach the remote without moving too much, but he feel off the couch instead, falling to the ground with a squeak. Shiro laughed and grabbed to remote off the coffee table by just barely leaning forward. 

"You want some help up, shortie?" Shiro said, reaching his arm down to help Keith up.

"Shut up, tall ass." Keith took the hand and let himself be helped up. He sat back down and Shiro presses play, putting his arms back around Keith and Matt. 

\---

They all fall asleep before the end of the movie. When Shiro wakes up in the morning, all of his limbs are numb, Keith is laying on him, and Matt is clinging onto his side like a damn koala. It is as soon as he realizes that he can't move without waking both of them up that he also realizes he needs to pee. 

Just as he's about to say fuck it and get up, Keith wakes up, sits up, and if Shiro didn't have such good reflexes and amazingly strong arms ke would have cracked his head on the coffee table. Luckily, Shiro caught him in time, and they didn't have to go to the infirmary at 8 o'clock on a Saturday.

"Holy shit you're a fucking superhero." Keith's voice was drowsy and he was clearly not fully awake yet.

Keith was holding Shiro's arms that were wrapped around his back. He froze up when he realized what he was doing and what he had just said.

"I mean... um..." Keith's face was beet red. Shiro smiled lovingly, before changing his expression to something more platonic.

"You're fine. Do you want to help me?" Shiro looked down at Matt before looking back at Keith, who was still on his lap, not that Shiro minded. 

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Keith replied.

Keith moved Matt's leg slowly off of Shiro while Shiro peeled off his arm. Keith then got off of Shiro's lap, helping to roll him off of Matt's other arm. 

"Now to lay here of five minutes while I regain feeling in my limbs" Shiro said into the pillow, causing his voice to be muffled. Keith laughed. 

What they all had together was perfect. Little did any of them know how soon that was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

The words flashed across the TV screen. Pilot error. Crew dead. Keith felt sick. His body felt heavy, and he collapsed onto the couch without even trying. He just stared at the tv. Stared at the picture of Shiro on the screen. Stared at the face he'd never see again. His shoulders began to shake, and tears spilled out from his eyes, yet he couldn't stop staring. It wasn't until the reporter began talking about another story that the shock wore off, and he collapsed into himself, trying not to scream at everything. At the world. At the garrison for sending shiro out there. At the universe for taking Shiro away from him. At himself for not fully appreciating what he had while he had it. 

\---

The year when shiro was gone was hard. Keith tried to stay focused and graduate, but his grades started slipping and soon enough he was right back where he was when he and Shiro first met. Except Shiro wasn't here to help him anymore. For all Keith knew, he never would. Eventually the stress of trying to keep his grades up while not being able to properly grieve over the one stability he had in his life became too much, and he flunked out of the garrison, being forced to go back to his rickety old shed he called a house, the very place he went to the garrison to get away from. 

\---

It was hard, being alone again, but at least in the desert, away from school, he had time to grieve over the man he could have called his, if only he had been brave enough to ask when he could.

\---

When Keith discovered the cave it was purely accidental. There's only so much that you can do in a shack in the desert alone before the boredom starts setting in. So Keith took to doing the only thing that made sense to do in the middle of the desert. Go exploring. 

He had been driving around for all of 15 minutes when he saw rock formations and figured he might as well take a hike, so he went to find a covered spot to park his bike while he walked. 

He found a cave and went in, but he was not prepared for the vibrations that bombarded him when he went inside. It wasn't like an earthquake, it was too rhythmical for that. It was almost like purring. 

The previous hike idea was immediately removed from his mind, being replaced with a need to explore these caves. 

He didn’t need to go very far before he found carvings on the walls. He touched one and the purr-like vibrations started again. They didn’t last as long as last time, but they were still obvious. 

“What the hell?” Keith backed away from the wall cautiously, and carefully walked back to where he had parked his bike, and took out his camera to take pictures of the carvings. 

He decided to leave he cave after he took the picture, not wanting to risk staying in the cave much longer.

“At least I have something to do now.” Keith said to no one as he got on his bike, heading back to his shack.

\---

After a few months he had constructed a board with all the things he could find, spending hours trying to fit the pieces together. 

He was getting no where. Six months after discovering that weird ass cave, the only thing he was sure of was that the cave was definitely not normal. Everything else was just photos he took in the cave and notes he'd written at 3 am.

He was doing the same thing again tonight, writing notes for the board when the sun was long down in the sky, when the house started shaking. It wasn't like an earthquake, it was a gentle shaking, more like a vibration. 

The cave.

Keith turned towards the door, and after a second of hesitation he ran out the door to his bike, and started to drive to the cave. 

He saw a flash of light in the sky, and when he looked up he saw something falling towards earth. 

"What the hell is that?" Keith said, stopping his bike abruptly. The rumbling started up again. "Whatever." 

He continued on his way to the cave, and the rumbling changed. It seemed almost angry. 

"What do you want?" He sounded angrier then he intended, but whatever was causing the rumbling didn't seem to mind. The gentle rumbling returned. 

"Okay, this isn't working. I don't know what you want just from you rumbling. How about, one for yes two for no." Keith felt incredibly stupid, but there wasn't anyone there to see him talking to sand, so he didn't stop himself. "Do you want me to go to the... thing? That fell out of the sky." 

The ground rumbled one time. Keith sighed an started up his bike again, heading in the direction the object fell in. 

"What ever you say, magic sand." Keith said, pulling his bandana up over his mouth and nose. 

\--- 

"Shit. There's too many people. I'm never gonna get in."

Just as he said that, the ground rumbled, and the vehicles that were behind whatever Keith was looking at exploded. 

"Holy shit! Thanks, desert..." Keith still felt weird talking to sand. But the sand just made his life 5x easier, so he wasn't complaining. 

Keith got off his bike and ran into the dome shaped structure. 

He easily took down the people in hazmat suits and ran over to the bed in the middle of the room. He wasn't prepared for who he saw.

"Shiro?" 

He went to lift him from the bed, when he heard the doors slide back open.

Shit. Keith thought, preparing himself for the fight he was about to encounter in the spot second before he heard a voice.

"Nope no no you don't. I'm saving shiro." 

\---

After a fucking weird trip through Space in a giant blue lion, which Keith made sure to give a silent thank you too when they found it, and winding up in a weird castle, talking to the desert was the least weird thing that Keith had done that day.


End file.
